


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by diamond_sunstorm



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, OC Romance Week, Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_sunstorm/pseuds/diamond_sunstorm
Summary: First entry for the OC Romance Week byArtemisMoonsongWhat do you do when only one bedroll is left? Sharing is caring, as they say.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the edited and updated version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102323/chapters/49398263)

Night had already fallen over the mountains when the group of students, accompanied by Professor Enthir, arrived at Saarthal. Not a single cloud was at the sky, offering them a beautiful view of Skyrim’s night sky and the two moons shining down on them. Yet they could barely appreciate that sight.

“Fuck, why is it so cold?” Fang Li grumbled, wrapping her arms tighter around herself to keep off the strong winds that reigned up in the mountains of Winterhold. Adding to her bad luck, the snow storm had gotten worse, and the snowflakes melted from her conjured flame now drenched her clothes. Together with temperatures below zero she was essentially freezing her ass off and she couldn’t wait to finally reach the warm inside of the ruins, no matter how filthy they were.

Directly next to her Onmund agreed with a nod of his head, shivering just as much as Fang Li, despite his apparent nordic frost resistance. “That’s Skyrim for you. I wish I had brought warmer robes, these barely keep off the wind. I can’t even feel my feet anymore.”

Opposed to the two, J'zargo seemed almost unaffected, even with his fur completely covered with tiny snowflakes that got stuck in his fluffy pelt. His whiskers twitched with amusement as he laughed at Fang Li and Onmund, “Now you two wish you had a fur like J'zargo. But J'zargo can already see the ruins, so we should not walk longer than five minutes.”

Fang Li spied into the darkness, but couldn’t even look past a few meters in front of her. But J'zargo’s night sight ability proved correct when Professor Enthir turned towards the three students to tell them they were soon to arrive. “This way, it’s shorter when we go down here than go around the whole excavation site.” he said while brightening his magic light. A small ramp led down to the excavation site where the assumed entry to the ruins were. “Be careful, it’s most likely very slippery.”

The ramp let no place for more than one person to go next to each other, so Professor Enthir went first, followed by Fang Li, then Onmund and lastly J'zargo. The wood was frozen but only lightly covered with snow, so the group slowly made their way down. But just shortly before they reached the bottom end, Onmund slipped behind Fang Li, falling forwards and simultaneously pushing her right into Professor Enthir.

“Hey, watch out you idiot,” she yelled at Onmund who was already apologizing a hundred times while J'zargo was currently losing his shit behind him.

“Don’t start fighting right now, we’re almost there, we’re all freezing, it was only an accident, Fang Li stop threatening to fry Onmund!” Professor Enthir grabbed her arm and she stopped without a second thought. J'zargo helped a mortified Onmund to get back on his feet and they could finally continue to their destination.

They proceeded without any further crashes and were welcomed by the other students that had left the College earlier with Professor Tolfdir. Together they had built an improvised camp in the entrance hall of the ruins, laying out bedrolls to rest in for the night. Tomorrow they would continue deeper into the ruins, but for tonight they were all exhausted from the long walk, even though they had skipped a huge part of it by using portals to bring them up in the mountains.

Fang Li, J'zargo and Onmund searched for the three free bedrolls that were reserved for them. The two young men soon found two directly next to each other which they immediately occupied. Fang Li continued to look around, but it seemed that there was no bedroll left for her. She turned around, confused, but still, every single bedroll was already in use.

“Is there a problem?” Professor Enthir came up to her, noticing her standing in the middle of the camp while everyone else was already making themselves comfortable.

“I just can’t find my bedroll,” she told him, “Do you have one left? There should be one for me.”

He shrugged. “There’s only one left for me. You can have it if you want, though, I don’t mind.”

“Oh, are you sure you want to sleep on the ground? It doesn’t look too comfortable,” she said, “But I’ll take it then.”

Professor Enthir pointed towards the back of the camp. “It’s right over there. And you should get out of your wet clothes before you sleep. I’ll be back soon, I still have to talk to Tolfdir about tomorrow.”

Fang Li hurried to the bedroll that now belonged to her. She stripped herself of her drenched robes and quickly crawled inside. It was still cold and she shivered, but the bedroll provided at least some warmth.

In the meantime, Professor Enthir returned. He sat down on the ground, leaning against a collapsed pillar.

“Are you really sure you don’t want to sleep in your bedroll?” she asked, lurking out of said bedroll.

He looked at her for a moment before asking with a smirk, “Why, are you cold?”

Fang Li didn’t answer.

“So?”

“Yes.”

Professor Enthir sighed.

“There’s still some space in here, y'know. I could need some more warmth.”

Without answering he stood up and walked over to Fang Li who was still lurking out of the bedroll. He took off his jacket before joining her under the covers.

“You’re really cold,” he commented once he laid inside, directly touching her.

“That’s the cold, y'know,” she snarkily answered and slightly shifted closer to him. Professor Enthir placed his arm around her, suddenly pulling her closer. “Whoa, what are you-”

“You should try to sleep. If we already have to share a bed,” he said ignoring her initial protest, now that she also cuddled against him. “I don’t intend to sleep on the ground now that you already offered me a place in my own bedroll.”

“Neither do I.” Fang Li shot him an amused glance. “Sleep well then. As much as that’s possible.


End file.
